You've been loved, you've just never noticed (Gaara love story)
by priestperson
Summary: Kasumi has always looked past what people said. So she easily became friends with Gaara, a boy who was hated. They grew up to be best friends, but Kasumi wanted to be more than just friends. She had feelings for the mysterious boy, and was devastated when the Kazekage sent her to the Leaf Village. With her luck coming and going, Kasumi only hopes for one thing: to see Gaara again.


I'm running down the narrow street. The day is hot and still. No wind. No clouds. Just the sun beating down onto the village. Most normal people would be staying inside on days like this. Today, not even the ice cream man was standing outside the Kazekage's building, trying to sell his ice blocks. Oh what I wouldn't give for one of those right now. I'm got an urgent call into the Kazekage's office. In fact so urgent that the person who was sent to get me didn't even let me finish my painting. Don't know what in the world could be more important than that, but an order is an order, I suppose. Besides, no use turning back home now; I'm already at the entrance to the huge building. I hurriedly enter, and run upstairs to the large doors. I quickly knock, and enter after I hear the queue to do so. As I push open the door, my eyes widen. To my biggest surprise, my best friend, and also my crush, is standing in the room. His father, the 4th Kazekage, is sitting at the dark wooden desk, sorting through a pile of paperwork.

"Lord Kazekage, Gaara." I say, bowing respectfully to each one of them. Gaara's face remains emotionless, like always. The Kazekage doesn't even bother to look up.

"Kasumi, I am sending you on a mission with Gaara."

"But sir, I'm not even a genin yet…" I say, looking down at the dusty floor.

"Has Baki not told you that I decided to make you a genin?" the Kazekage asks, with a tone of surprise in his voice.

"No, sir."

"Well, now you know, so go pack your things. The mission is an assassination…" he starts

"Assassination?! Frogive me, Lord Kazekage, but am I really the best person for this mission? I mean, I'm a medical ninja, not an assassin!" I protest, still trying to sound polite. The Kazekage sighs.

"Gaara will do the assassinating. You are there because he seems to control himself better around you."

"I think you mean that Gaara controls the demon sealed within him, sir." I say angrily. I shoot the Kazekage a death glare. That guy has no respect for Gaara at all, does he?

"Girl, are you trying to challenge me?" the Kazekage returns the death glare. Man, to be honest, I'm kind of afraid of him. I shudder, shifting my shoulders uncomfortably. I barely moved, but Gaara must have seen it.

"Just leave her alone." He says. The Kazekage sighs once more, before dismissing us both. I bow slightly before hurriedly exiting the room, Gaara following me at a slower pace. Once are a good distance away from the office, I ask:

"No offence to the Kazekage, but how do you even put up with him?" Gaara shrugs slightly, his gaze on the corridor ahead of us.

"I avoid him." He finally says. I giggle slightly. Gaara says that he avoids everyone, when in fact, it's quite the opposite. He will never admit it, but he is looking for friends, for people that will accept him. I can see it. He is always watching people. Never really approaching, but never avoiding either. Just watching, and trying to understand them. Hoping that somebody will notice him. Of course, he never acts like that. He is always trying to sound like he doesn't care. But if that was the case, he would have killed me, or at least ignored me. But he doesn't.

We walk in silence, until we get to my little flat, or something that is meant to be one anyway. It's tiny. My kitchen and bedroom are in one room. The other room is the little shower cabin, washing machine and a toilet. My bedroom/kitchen consists of a small bed, a wardrobe that has been built into the wall, stove, a little refrigerator and a mini counter. I couldn't afford anything better than this. I would have probably gotten something smaller, if there was anything smaller, that is. But the one great feature about my flat is the balcony, on which I keep my stuff for painting. Anyway…

Gaara and I walk into my flat, not even bothering to take our shoes off. He sits down onto my bed while I fumble through my wardrobe, trying to find my backpack. Once I finally find it, I start shoving anything that will fit into it. Shoes, tops, anything. I glance over at Gaara. He is patiently waiting. He's just so cute. I stop what I'm doing, and walk over to him.

"You finished?" he asks, turning his attention to me. I've had a crush on this boy since I was 8. Now, I'm 10, and he still hasn't figured it out. Boy, he really is clueless. Should I tell him..

"Kasumi!" his voice snaps me back into reality. He sounds agitated. Oops.

"Huh what?"

"I asked if you were finished." He repeated, obviously annoyed. I glance over at my backpack, which has all sorts of things sticking out of it. I walk over to it and tip half of the contents back into the wardrobe. My clothes start pouring out, along with many other things I kept in there. I kick them back in and quickly shut the door, before anything slides out again.

"Yep. Ready." I reply, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. Gaara stands up and walks over to me. I give him a puzzled look, silently asking him what he was doing. The door is at the other end of the room. Then I see something I thought I would never see. His cheeks turn the palest pink as he says:

"Let me carry that for you…" he trails off, his voice much quieter than usual. I feel my cheeks going pink too.

"Sure, thanks." I give him a friendly smile, masking the fact that I am in love with him, acting like he was my friend, not my crush. He takes my bag and slings it over his own shoulder, and we walk out of my flat.


End file.
